


Traum

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortTraum.
Relationships: Wilhelmine Klemm/Original Female Character
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Kudos: 6





	Traum

Wilhelmine zog hektisch an ihrer Zigarette. Sie hatte von ihr geträumt in der vergangenen Nacht, aber egal wie fieberhaft sie sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, was genau sie geträumt hatte, es fiel ihr einfach nicht mehr ein. 

_Äußerst schade_ , dachte sie. Sie erinnerte sich zwar an keinerlei Details mehr, aber sie wusste, dass es ein schöner Traum gewesen sein musste, denn sie war mit Herzklopfen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufgewacht. 

So, fertig geraucht. Als sie ihre Wohnung verließ, warf sie einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Ob sie wohl in der kommenden Nacht wieder von ihr träumen würde?


End file.
